jat_mufcfandomcom-20200213-history
Football records in England
League 'Titles' *Most League titles: 50, Manchester United *Most consecutive League titles: 11, Manchester United, 1894–95, 1895–96, 1896–97, 1897–98, 1898–99, 1899–1900, 1900–01, 1901–02, 1902–03, 1903–04, 1904–05 *Top flight title win at first attempt: 1961–62, Ipswich 'Wins' *Most wins in the top-flight overall: 2449, Manchester United *Most wins at home overall: 1441, Manchester United *Most wins away overall: 1008, Manchester United *Most wins from start of a top flight season: 20, Manchester United (First Division, 1960–61) *Most consecutive league wins: 23, Manchester United (First Division, 1974–75) 'Draws' *Most draws overall in the top flight: 1106, Everton *Fewest draws in a season: 2, Manchester United (from 42 games, 1930–31) *Most draws in a season: 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division, 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) *Most consecutive draws: 8: **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) 'Losses' *Most losses overall in the top flight: 1,506, Everton *Most losses in a season: 34, Doncaster Rovers, (Third Division, 1997–98; final record P46 W4 D8 L34) *Fewest losses: 0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–89; final record P22 W18 D4 L0) **Manchester United (First Division, 1930–31; final record P42 W40 D2 L0) **Manchester United (First Division, 1974–75; final record P42 W33 D9 L0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record P38 W26 D12 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2008–09; final record P38 W29 D9 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2009–10; final record P38 W33 D5 L0) **Manchester United (Premier League, 2010–11; final record P38 W31 D7 L0) **Liverpool (Second Division, 1893-94; final record P28 W22 D6 L0) *Most consecutive losses: 18, Darwen, 1898–1899 (Second Division) 'Points' *Most points overall in the top flight (mixed 3pts for a win and 2pts for win): 7,114, Manchester United *Most points in a season (2 points for a win): 82, Manchester United (First Division, 1930–31) *Most points in a season (3 points for a win): 106, Reading (Championship, 2005–06) *Most points in a season for a top-flight team (2 points for a win, 42 games): 68 (30 wins 8 draws), Liverpool (First Division, 1978–79) *Most points in a season for a top-flight team (3 points for a win, 38 games): 95 (29 wins 8 draws), Chelsea (Premier League, 2004–05) *Fewest points in a season (2 points for a win): 8, joint record: **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900) **Doncaster Rovers (Second Division, 1904–05) *Fewest points in a season (3 points for a win): 11, Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08) *Most points in a season while being relegated (2 points for a win): 41, Rotherham United (Third Division, 1972–73) *Most points in a season while being relegated (3 points for a win): 54, joint record: **Southend United (Third Division, 21st of 24; 1988–89) **Peterborough United (Championship, 22nd of 24; 2012-13)